Sir Ed-a-Lot
"Sir Ed-a-Lot" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. It is the episode where the Eds are stuck babysitting Sarah and Jimmy. Plot The episode starts when Eddy shows off a car parked on the curb to the other neighborhood kids, such as Rolf, Kevin and Nazz. When Edd comes along looking for Ed (also revealing that Eddy has no idea who the car belongs to), both Edd and Eddy go on a hunt for Ed, starting at his house. When the two reach Ed's room and they see something in Ed's bed and attempt to ambush it, thinking it was Ed. They got all banged up instead by a bumper mysteriously in Ed's bed with a license plate saying, "AKA 1". Then they hear giggling coming from upstairs. Edd and Eddy go upstairs and see Ed having a tea party, complete with a dress and matching hat. Edd and Eddy look at each other and then they laugh so hard. Ed tells them to get out of here before it is too late, but Edd and Eddy continue to tease Ed, At least until Sarah comes along and makes Edd and Eddy join the tea party. The tea party ended early. Sarah is now sitting in a stack of constructed furniture made to look like she's sitting in a throne. Next The doorbell rings and Jimmy, who is dressed up as a prince, is at the door. Eddy closed the door on him. Sarah yelled, "Who was it?!" Eddy said, "The frog prince". Sarah growls and Ed quickly lets Jimmy in. Jimmy sits on the second throne and they hold a race game where Ed and Eddy are horses, but the team of Ed and Jimmy won. Then Eddy knocks down a vase and it crashes. After that happened things start to go wrong. Jimmy and Sarah go on a rampage to break stuff and get Ed in trouble so he won't get paid. When Eddy hears those magic words, "won't get paid", he finally agrees to babysit Sarah and the guest Jimmy to get Ed paid. By the time they overfill a vaccum to explode, Sarah and Jimmy are upstairs. Then they hear a trumpet from the living room. Eddy is sitting in Sarah's throne. He traps Sarah in a cage and Jimmy traps himself in a drawer for Sarah. Ed's house is a mess, So Edd has an idea. The Eds paint a poorly painted picture of the living room with the Eds, Sarah and Jimmy. They stand it up in front of the living room door and Eddy says, "Ed, your mom will never know." Quotes *'Ed': in fear as Sarah holds her breath in a tantrum and goes through multiple color changes "Eddy, just put on the dress!" Eddy: "No way Ed." Ed: "Aaaaah!! She's leaking Eddy. Sarah don't blowup!" ---- *'Sarah': angrily "As I was saying, I AM THE QUEEN!" table heavily, causes small earthquake Ed: "And we are your ser-vi-ents!" ---- *''closes the door on "Prince Jimmy"'' Sarah "Who was it?" Eddy: "The frog prince." ---- *'Eddy': [[Eddo]] "Say, Eddo. What's a ghost favorite lunch meat?" Eddo: with a changed voice behind clenched teeth "Boo-loney!" Sarah: loudly "You stink!!!" ---- *'Sarah:' "Prince Jimmy has arrived." angry "Let the games begin!!" ---- *'Ed:' "I am a horse." Eddy: "You're a horse's a-- (he is then inturrupted by Sarah)." Trivia *The license plate on the bumper on Ed's bed reads AKA 1, obviously referencing A.K.A. Cartoon - the show's producers. *During the horse race, Ed and Eddy manage to go in a complete circle around the entire house, even though they go upstairs and aren't shown coming downstairs. *In the end of the show, the Eds are shown painting a picture to fool Ed's mother into thinking that the house is clean. However, when the Eds pull the picture into view, the work was clearly done in color pencil. In addition, the Eds were only shown using blue and white colors, but there is a multiple array of colors in the picture. *Eddo the dummy makes another appearance in the episode "The Good Ol' Ed". *Sarah dumps the cot on Eddy by pulling a rope while on the ground, but later on Eddy traps Sarah with the cot by pulling the rope, but he was on the throne. *When Ed says "No bowling in the house." the vase is fatter. *If you look closely at times, you can see a picture of a bunny that says "CAT". *The car Eddy was washing was probably Jimmy's parents' car or Ed's dad's car because: **Rolf, Jonny, Plank, Nazz, Rolf, Eddy, Kevin, and Edd are unfamilar with the car. **Ed's mom was not in the Cul-De-Sac, meaning it's not Ed's mom's car. Video This clip was provided by OcLoverCreator21 on youtube. PSd1jfmAJxM Category:Episodes Category:Season 1